Blackbourne Academy
by GreekGoddess98
Summary: She was perfect. She had something for everyone. Brains for Kota, fire for North, class for Victor, humor for Luke, sweetness for Sean, beauty for Silas, balance for Nathan, patience for Gabriel; she had the makings of a student for my academy. She was perfect for my team, and just perfect in general. So when her family offered to sell her to me how could I refuse? Smut later on
1. Chapter 1

(Sang)

"Go into Mother's room, she's waiting for you." Marie says sternly. Behind her harsh demeanor I see something akin to pity in her eyes. Something must be really wrong for her to feel anything but loathing for me. I hurry into mother's room, not wanting to cause any further trouble.

Though she's still in bed she radiates a power and cruelty that can be felt from across the room. "Get in here Sang. And shut the door." She snapped. I jumped to comply.

"Your father is gone, he's abandoned us, our money is almost used up. I'm sure that the thought has never crossed your selfish little mind, so it's up to me to make the hard decisions."

"Y-yes mother." I stammer. What could this possibly mean for me? Why did she only call me in here?

"Your life is no longer yours to waste on skipping through fields or swimming in the creek. It does not belong to you anymore."

I blinked, "W-what?"

"I sold it." She said simply resting her bony hands on her lap. "They will be coming to collect."

I gasp. How could she do this to me. She- she sold me? And what does she mean by 'they'?

"Mother, please reconsider. I could work. We- we could find something to sell."

"Enough," she snarled, "its too late for that you stupid girl. They will be here soon."

"Mother who is they?" I asked, terrified of the answer but even more terrified of the unknown.

Miss sorenson pursed her lips, "the boys of the Blackbourne Academy. They paid good money for you Sang so you had better make yourself presentable. I will not have you making a mockery of this family. Do you hear me?"

I gasped and put my fingers to my lips. This could not be happening. The Blackbourne Academy was not a real school but more of a group that was in charge of maintaining the laws of the land. They were very powerful and very frightening. It was a group of boys led by Mr. Blackbourne who were said to have a heightened sense of strength and mental capacity. But more then that they seemed not to be human. The acts they were said to have carried out... How could she do this to me?

"Oh god. What have you done?" I gasped, panic clawing at my chest.

"I did what was best for this family you selfish brat. Maybe it wouldn't have been necessary if you had been a little less self absorbed over the years. It's all you father's fault, spoiling you rotten. Get out Sang. They'll be here soon and I expect you to be ready."

I bit my lip and hurried out of the room. All my life I had obeyed without question, and this was what I got? I understood the importance of doing what was best for the family but it was clear that they didn't care what was best for me. I shut the door to my room and paced.

My mother wouldn't hand me over to people who would hurt me, like really really hurt me. I scoffed. It was a nice thought but the truth was she would be the one to throw me to the wolves and complain when I screamed too loud.

With a start I realized that was exactly what she was doing.

Oh god I had to get out of here.

I grabbed my small leather satchel I used to collect healing herbs and emptied it of it's contents. Most of it I left scattered on my desk knowing I could find more in the wild and needing the room for other belongings, but I grabbed the baboa roots and a sprig of forwood. The baboa roots served as a type of sponge in case I ate something toxic by mistake. It only grew once a year on the edge of the swamps two towns over. It was tricky to find and prepare and I knew it could be important. The forwood was a type of herb that gave off a sweet incense when burned and was thought to bring luck. And oh man was I going to need all the luck I could get.

The rest I left scattered on the beaten up desk, hoping after I was gone Marie would have the good sense to either use or sell them. Knowing my sister she would probably mistake them for weeds and throw them out but I couldn't worry about that now. I grabbed my wooden brush and shoved that into my bag first. Next I wrapped a long knife in cloth and put that in to. Afterwards came a roll of twine, needle and thread, a canteen, and matches. Lastly I climbed onto the rickety chair and removed a section of the wall revealing a small pouch containing 8 copper coins and two silver coins.

I felt guilty having kept them a secret but I had worked hard on them and I feared my mother would have spent them on ribbons for Marie or useless witch doctors for herself. No wonder father had left, I thought resentfully. Did no one in my family ever think to put me first? I took a deep breath and replaced the rotted piece of wood. Stowing my anger I debated leaving the silver coins for Marie and Mother. She had said that they needed the money desperately and with my escape would go her pay day.

Though I was kind I was not foolish. I knew I would need to pay for food and shelter when the winter months came, and I would need to get far away before I would be able to stay in one place and work. With a sigh I pulled out two of the copper coins and laid them on the desk. Hopefully this would satisfy the landlord until my mother and sister found a way to pay the rent. I knew that we had enough plants stored away that, if they were careful, would last a few weeks.

I put a finger to my lips, was that everything? A pounding fist at the front door drew me from my thoughts. I had wasted too much time. They were here to collect. Trying hard not to panic I grabbed my back and pulled the window beside my bed open. I heard my mother shuffling to the door, snapping at Marie to get me. My body was halfway through the window when I sensed my door swing open.

"Mother," Marie called in a panic. I turned my head to see my sister's face drained of color. Behind her I could see my mother's face red with anger holding the door open for two gentlemen both wearing the crests of the Blackbourne academy. We made eye contact and though my heart was frozen I gave them a little wink. The one in front with a broad chest and dark hair formed a curse while the slighter blonde boy behind him smiled in delight. Before my mother could get a word out I was out the window and sprinting towards the woods.


	2. Chapter 2

(Luke)

I pulled on the reins of my horse, slowing before my brother and I reached the outskirts of town, half as to not incite panic in the towns people and half so that I could speak with him. North followed my lead. We rode in silence for a minute or two, I was contemplating how to bring up the topic I wanted to discuss.

"Oh just spit it out Luke." North growled after my 6th failed attempt.

"Alright listen," I said, my voice unusually serious even to my own ears. " I think it's pretty obvious that Sang hasn't been living a very good life up to this point and she's probably frightened and nervous so maybe you could-" Luke trailed off wondering how he could put this gently.

"Maybe I could- ?" North lead, raising an eyebrow.

"Not be such an overbearing nightmare." I said going for blunt instead. North looked over with darkening eyes. "You know just while I'm breaking the ice." I added with a shrug.

"I'm not going to eat eat her." North grumbled.

"Thats what you say, but not how you look." I said pointedly, sure beyond a doubt my brother didn't realize the aura he put off even when he wasn't trying to be intimidating. He scowled at me and I resisted the urge to stick my tongue out like I had when I was younger. I wonder if Sang would laugh at that. I grinned thinking of her charming giggle that she often hid behind her small hand. When she was safe and secure up at Blackbourne Academy I would make sure she never tried to cover her mouth ever again.

Shaking myself out of thoughts I focused in on my brother again. "Maybe you should how you're going to say hello." I suggested. This earned me a heated glare but I couldn't help but continue to needle my brother. "Here, I'll even tell you what to say."

Clearing my throat I made my voice an octave lower and said, "Hi Sang, my name is North and I promise I'm not going to eat you, regardless of how hungry I look today."

This earned another growl, and North sped his horse up from a walk to a trot. I laughed and followed suit. "I should have known you weren't going to take this seriously, I should have brought Kota."

"Nah, Sang's gonna love me. And just for the record girls love a guy who knows how to chill." I said, though I sat up a little straighter in my saddle. I'm a little glad that he wasn't able to see past my joking into the nervous wreck I actually am. Hopefully if I could hide it from him I can hide it from Sang. How could this girl have me twisted up in so many knots when I've barely had half a conversation with her.

(Flashback)

Pain. Pain everywhere. But especially in my ankle. Aw hell, if it was broken I was so screwed. I looked around and saw that I was in a lumpy bed with a rickety wooden frame. Definitely not the academy, so where was I and how did I get here?

"You're awake." a melodic voice said off to the side. I turned my head to see an angel in a threadbare dress. I would have thought I was in heaven if not for the fact I was in so much pain. The angel smiled at me, and seemed to glide over the uneven wooden floorboards. "How are you feeling?" She asked quietly, pressing a finger to her lip.

"Not too bad." I said, my voice rough from not using it. How long had I been out? I realized I was staring at her like a kitten looks at a ball of yarn, and judging from her blush she had noticed. Her finger pressed more firmly to her lip. I wondered if it was a nervous habit of hers.

"I'm glad." She said taking a hesitant step back. I resisted the urge to grab her hand, not wishing to scare her any more. "When I first found you you seemed to be in a lot of pain."

I held in a groan wondering how bad of shape I was in to not remember my first meeting with this beauty. I hoped I hadn't said anything embarrassing. When I asked the question out loud her rosy blush darkened and spread, hesitantly she was able to stammer out "N-n-no you d-didn't s-s-say anyt-t-thing." She was an awful liar. I thought I was in love.

I-I should go fetch a nurse." She said, angling her body away from me.

 _No! She can't leave yet!_

"Wait!" I called out in a panic. Her head snapped back to face me, anxiety clear on her face.

"What's wrong? Are you in pain?" She asked hurriedly.

"No, nothing like that." I lied, "It's just, you've done so much to help me and I don't even know your name."

She cast her eyes down and mumbled something under her breath.

"What did you say?" I asked, still frightened at the thought of her leaving.

She cleared her throat and looked at me hesitantly, "I said, my name is Sang."

"You aren't a nurse here Sang?" I asked curiously.

"No, I just bring herbs from time to time. They don't have enough money to hire more staff, though I find that hard to believe with how much they charge patients."

Sang gasped as though she had been struck by some unseen force, I tried to rise as she looked at me with sorrow. "Is that why you don't want me to get help? Because you can't pay?"

I breathed in relief as I leaned back. She was upset because she was worried about me. Never before had I met such a compassionate creature. It was easy to understand her confusion. It probably wasn't normal for a man to fall in love so quickly, though he wouldn't be surprised if she got this type of attention all the time. The more likely source of her assessment was my clothing.

Because of the nature of my latest assignment I was dressed in the clothes of a beggar instead of my usual fine linens. It melted my heart more to know that her kindness wasn't a result of my wealth or power. She had turned from me and was fumbling around in her leather satchel, pulling out a blue glass vial, a small bushel of herbs, and a pouch filled with small purple flowers which she quickly handed off to me.

"Please listen sir because I fear we don't have much time, " she whispered, "This vial is filled with a special cream meant to soothe and strengthen the bone, you need to put it on your ankle twice a day for a week so that it heals properly. These are sprigs of bassleweed. Steep the leaves in your tea, it tastes awful but it will keep out infection. These flowers are called purple santinas, sprinkle a few in your evening bath to help with the rest of your aches and pains. You need to try and sneak out the back without being seen. Do you understand?"

I began to laugh and my darling Sang looked at me as though I was crazy. "I have plenty of money, hidden away Sang, it's really just a matter of getting to it."

Sang cocked her head to the side, probably wondering if I was more ill than she had originally thought. "Please sir, if you are going to leave you must go now."

I laughed again grasping her small hands, "Listen Sang, have you ever heard of Blackbourne Academy?"

Sang gasped and yanked her hands back. Before I could register the look of horror on her face her hands had already covered my mouth. I was no longer laughing. "You can't say that here." She whispered.

She seemed to realize how close she was standing to me and took a quick step back, smoothing her dress down at her sides. She looked at me and gulped, "Did they- did they do this to you?" She asked timidly.

"No," I burst out in shock. My precious Sang flinched, but I was still trying to grasp at why that was the conclusion she would jump to.

She rushed forward again but stopped sort of touching me, "Be quite!" She admonished. "If they didn't do this then you must be frightened that they'll come after you for stealing, but if you leave now I promise I'll give Mr. Hendricks the rest of my herbs for free, they're more then enough to cover two days in bed."

I froze upon hearing the name Hendricks. Oh god, he was in charge of the hospital. Mr. Henricks was who Luke was supposed to be investigating. He was suspected of taking money from the rest of the towns people any way he could, be it through blackmail, force, or embezzlement. And he certainly bore no love for the Blackbourne academy. I wondered what Sang must think of us under his influence.

And yet she wasn't. She was trying to help me. Even if she didn't know I was academy she was aware that she was defying Mr. Hendricks by helping me escape. That was something at least. "But then who would pay you for your herbs Sang? You wouldn't have any money."

Sang looked on at him, her face clouded with confusion, "Well, just consider them a gift." as if the money was an irrelevant issue. Still he could see by her threadbare clothes and skinny limbs that for her money did not come in abundance.

"What about the herbs you're giving to Hendricks?"

She shrugged, "He only pays me for them about half the time, and even then not their full value. Really I'm getting more out of them paying for your stay. At least this way I know they've gone to someone in need and not just someone with money."

I flinched. This was heartbreaking. Still I knew I couldn't stick around to make it up right this second, not with Hendricks on the loose. I would come back for her. Taking the herbs because I knew she would insist, I pulled my battered body off the bed. Giving her a quick kiss on the cheek I chuckled at her gasp before I flew down the steps and out into the night.

I had gone back about a week later. I started by leaving little gifts at her door and watching from the shadows. She never left the house wearing any of the ribbons or necklaces I got for her, the flowers I left would end up in the trash by the next day, and the notes begging her to meet me by the creek went unanswered.

Even two years later it made me cringe, as my heart splintered in a new way each and every day. One day I had gathered up my courage to speak with her. I had abandoned the beggars clothes and instead wore the clothes of the working class. I remember wondering if she would recognize me with my hair brushed out, not covered in grime and bruises.

Her mother answered the door. She screamed at me when I asked for Sang, telling me that I wasn't welcome in her house. The next day I watched sang exit and noticed she moved stiffly. Quietly I followed her to the meadow where she loved to play, she laid down and cried, eventually falling into an uneasy sleep.

Though it hurt to see her cry I secretly hoped it was because of me. Because she loved me as much as I loved her, and she was in anguish because her mother had forbid her to see me. I crept closer, planning on waking her and holding her, of assuring her we'd find a way. As i got closer I saw that one of her sleeves had ridden up exposing a discolored wrist. As gently as I could I lifted the sleeve higher on her arm and choked back a sob as I saw her beautiful skin marred with bruises.

Feeling like a pervert but desperate to know I pulled the collar of her dress down an inch of two to see that her chest was bruised similarly. I shuddered then coming to the realization her sobbing was my fault. I had caused this.

...

(Present Day)

Looking back I realized my sweet Sang probably never received any of my gifts. The mother had probably thrown out the flowers and notes and given the jewelry and ribbons to the sister. A few days after my appalling discoveries I had snuck into her room and left 3 silver coins on her pillow. Over the years I had only seen her use 1, which she kindly gave to a family that was going hungry.

It had taken longer then I had hoped but finally I was on my way to rescue my little angel. I wondered if she remembered me, and I prayed she didn't. I wanted a fresh start for the both of us. North and I approached the house, I could almost sense the evil coming from inside. I felt North tense, probably feeling the same thing, though he'd never admit it.

"Remember don't scare her." I said the at the same time as he said "Please take this seriously."

We gave eachother a look, but instead of cracking a grin or giving a scowl we both nodded and took a breath. North and I leapt off our respective horses and tied the reins to the an old rotted fence. It wouldn't hold them if they really wanted to make a run for it, but they were trained well enough to know what we wanted of them. Also it's not like we'd be gone that long. I just had to grab Sang and get out.

I leaned in to North as he strode to the front door. "As happy as I am that we're about to get Sang and get the hell out of here, doesn't this feel kinda messed up?"

He grunted and I grabbed his arm, not having second thoughts exactly but I was suddenly in need of some reassurance that what we were doing was right. "Luke, Sang is in danger here, she will always be in danger here. We can't approach her because she'll get beaten, we can't leave her because she'll be starved or something worse. If we hadn't bought her theres no guarantee those god awful witches she lives with wouldnt have sold her to someone else." North said sternly.

I nodded and started walking again. North could be a hardass sometimes but he always came through when I really needed him to. He took a step in front of me as we came to the door and began pounding on it. A minute later the door swung open and a scowling older woman answered the door. Sang's mother. I ducked my head a fraction of an inch hoping she was focused on North just enough so that she didn't recognize me.

She called out to the sister to get Sang for her and I cringed at her cruel tone. If this was my first time meeting her I would wonder if she cared for her second child at all, but having seen the damage she had done first hand I had written her off long ago.

"Mother," A nasally voice called in panic from the next room over.

I lifted my eyes to see my darling Sang halfway out the window.

"Fuck." North cursed as she met my eyes and winked. I felt my lips lifting into a smile, I couldn't help it, the act of her so brazenly defying her mother reminded me once again of our first meeting when she had risked everything for a stranger. My smile faltered a bit, did she recognize me?

Before I could call out to her she had disappeared out the window. Her mother's face had turned a deep red and she began shrieking after Sang. Her sister stood dumbfounded in the doorway. I would have laughed at the amusing sight it made but my little angel was getting away.

North, a step ahead of me, shoved off the doorway and began sprinting around the house. I followed on his heels detouring to the left in case she managed to get by him. As Still running I saw North catch up to Sang and wrap his strong arms against her small body. I began to circle around, knowing that she was probably frightened and confused and in need of a friend.

Or maybe not, I thought, as I saw her stomp with all her weight onto North's right foot. Though it really couldn't have hurt that much it was enough of a shock that North loosened his arms for a split second. Apparently that was all the opening Sang needed as she brought her sharp elbow up and connected it with North's nose. I swear to god I could hear the crack even from a distance. He staggered back trying to contain the gushing blood. And Sang was running again.

Thankfully she hadn't sen me yet. As she gave a quick glance behind her to check and see if North had recovered I stepped out. Colliding with my chest she looked at me with confusion and then anguished understanding. It was gone in a split second as she brought her fist up to meet my face. I caught it with ease. She tried again with her left hand and I brought my other hand up to meet it. It was obvious now her triumph over North had been a result of quick thinking and luck. Her hands were so small and arms so small I was able to hold her easily, even as she huffed and pushed and pulled.

Biting her lip, she gave me a glare I'm sure she thought could melt ice cream. I couldn't help but crack another stunning smile, she was just too cute. It had been so long since I had gotten to look into those emerald eyes and touch her soft delicate skin. The smile seemed to throw her off but before I could open my mouth to reassure her she spoke. "I'm really sorry about this."

I smiled at her kindly figuring my angel was referring to the situation. I had to admit the thought of my gentle Sang one upping my brother had never entered my mind, but it had happened not a hundred yards away from me. I felt her relax in my grip and I responded accordingly, there was no reason to let her think I was mad. I would put her sweet mind at ease at once.

I never saw the knee to my groin coming, but I sure as hell felt it.

Using all her weight she threw herself out of my grasp as I fell to my knees. I was seeing dark spots. I thought I was going to be sick. The apology made a lot more sense now. Oh god I was dying. I curled into a ball abandoning all dignity trying to conquer the waves of agony. Had this happened at any other time I was sure I would be begging some higher power to end it all, but I had Sang to think about now.

Looks like my angel wasn't all sweetness after all, there was a little fire mixed up in there. Mr. Blackbourne would have my balls if she got away because I had underestimated her. He could have them anyway for all the trouble they were causing me right now, I thought dragging myself to my feet. I cringed as I saw her disappear into the woods. Someone with her healing ability would know them like the back of her hand.

"She's gone." North growled sidling up beside me.

"But not lost." I gasped through the pain. "We're never going to be able to find her without help though. Not with the shape we're in."

North nodded, knowing as well as I did that we needed to head back to the academy and get our shit together fast, or there was a real possibility Sang would disappear forever.

I cringed at the thought of riding my horse at full gallop in my state, but I gritted my teeth and pulled myself onto the saddle. I had waited too long to be with Sang for her to vanish now. See was ours, whether she chose to belong with us or to us, I would make sure she never had to want for anything ever again.


	3. Chapter 3

(Sang)

A branch cracked and I jumped in fear, immediately beginning to run as fast as my legs would carry me. It only took a minute for the shortness of my breath and aching of my legs to remind me how far I had already come. Miles and miles between me and my so called family. I forced myself to stop. Trying to control my rapid breathing I looked around. Nothing was out here. I was just scared. Really really scared.

It had taken a while for my actions to catch up with my brain. And I'd been out here for a long while, the boys had come for me in the morning, and now the sun was close to it's final descent. I'd attacked academy boys. And not even messengers or other types of laborers but _the_ academy boys.

And I won.

A smile tugged at my lips before the grim reality settled back down on me. Yeah I had won, but at what cost? Maybe if I had gone with them I could've lived. Or found a more practical means of escape. Or at least one that left on us on better terms. But now? After what I'd done I'm sure I would be lucky if they killed me. Oh yeah, my future was not looking too good.

I would have to travel very far and very fast to be able to get out from under their influence. And even then I had no idea if it would be enough. I looked up at the sky and then at my surroundings. The first shadows of dusk had begun to gather and while I knew the importance of distance in a situation like this I also knew the importance of shelter and rest. It would be foolish of me to wait until true darkness to begin preparations and so with great reluctance I stopped and listened.

At first I heard nothing but the winds in the trees and birds twittering to each other. But then I heard the gentle splashing of water. Adjusting my bag, I made my way towards the sound. Crossing a wide rushing stream was a large deer with his doe. They took one look at me and fled into the forest. They were beautiful and I was sad to see them go but they had served their purpose.

Noticing a promising patch of moss I lowered myself beside it. Gently I lifted it and held it in the deeper water where the current rinsed away the mud and other things clinging to the spongy surface. I reached back for my bag which I had set down on the dry earth. From it I pulled out my canteen. Carefully, of so carefully I draped the moss over the canteen. Then leaning over the edge to the swifter moving water I cupped my hand and brought it to my handmade filter.

Alot of the water spilled so I had to repeat the process many times, but when the canteen was full I knew the water would be free of bacteria and other things that would make me truly sick. Unfortunately this did not include the small pieces of moss that had come off, I sighed and drank it anyway, knowing I needed to keep up my strength and all things considered it wasn't the worst thing I had done today.

That thought seemed to drain away the little energy I had left, but even still I pulled myself up and surveyed the area. There weren't as many trees growing by the stream but the forest thickened the farther away I went. Staying on the ground seemed like a bad idea but sleeping in a tree didn't seem very practical either.

I decided I would need to look for a large branch that wasn't too far off the ground, that way the risk of falling would be at a minimal and even if it did happen I wouldn't be too badly hurt. Normally I was a very still sleeper but it would be foolish of me to think anything about this situation was normal.

And so I set off looking for a place to rest. I daydreamed about the usefulness of having a rope but it wasn't exactly a common place good in many homes meaning I would have had to steal it or bought it. Buying would have taken too much time and money. And stealing- my stomach squirmed, no that wouldn't have been an option anyway. Still if I had a rope I wouldn't have had to worry about falling as I could just tie myself to the branch. I allowed myself a small smile at the thought of it, I guess it meant I would be an expert for the next time.

While I was searching for a place to sleep I kept my eyes open for food. Despite the knife I had taken I knew hunting would be out of the question, I was much too small. Not to mention the thought of killing left my insides trembling. I would need to rely on my knowledge of plants. It would have been better for me to look for roots at the stream but my first glance hadn't really provided much and I was too anxious to get a move on to really stop and look.

I stilled as I heard rustling in the underbrush. I chided myself as it was definitely too small to be anything of danger to me. I crept forward and saw it was a brown rabbit, who upon seeing me, scurried away. It didn't matter though, not when I realized what he'd been doing.

He was eating berries that had fallen to the ground. I looked around, noting that none of the bushes around me had any type of edible matter on them, before looking up. I was standing underneath a mulberry tree. I stared at it in confusion, wondering how on earth a mulberry tree had grown in the middle of a densely packed forest. And yet there it was in front of me, or rather above me.

Not wanting to dally longer then I had I quickly climbed the slim branches, which seemed a bit rickety even for me. Using my the pockets in my dress I collected a few handfuls and dropped back to the ground. Some fell out but I left them knowing I would be back in the morning to collect more before continuing my journey.

The sun was setting quickly now and I knew I needed to hurry up and find a suitable tree. After wandering around for at least half of an hour I found one that would work. It was as sturdy maple with large branches and larger leaves that would hopefully keep me hidden. The first really large branch that would work for sleeping was almost ten feet up, not ideal but it was the best I could find.

I earned a few scrapes making my way up to my makeshift bed but once I was situated I was able to eat and drink quickly before falling asleep.

...

"Why did he just stop?" A boy's voice floated up to me, though I was by no means awake. Even in my dream state I could hear his frustration. I wanted to ask what was wrong but it was so early, the sun had not even risen yet. I was exhausted, why was I so tired?

"I guess the scent ends here." Another boy replied, he sounded calmer then the first but he was obviously very confused.

"Then where is she?" A third voice said. Where is she? My eyes snapped opened as I was thrust into instant alertness. All the memories from the day before came rushing back in a second. My mother selling me the academy boys, my escape into the woods. Oh god how had they found me so quickly?

Every nerve in my body was poised to flee but I forced myself to sit still and listen.

"Maybe she's hiding." the calm one said, though from the tone of his voice I had a hard time believing he really thought that. Would they check the trees? If I were to jump down now would I be able to outrun them?

"Kota, maybe Max is confused." The first boy who had spoken said, he wasn't unkind in the way he said it but I wouldn't have known it from the way the second boy, Kota, snapped back, "He's never been wrong before. She's here."

"Well obviously she's not." The third boy said. I bit my lip, they all sounded varying degrees of angry and I knew it was because of me. Because I had escaped.

"I'm just wondering if someone her size really could have come this far is such a short amount of time." The first boy said dubiously. A small part of me felt chagrined at his doubt. If someone my size could take down two of their boys why couldn't I travel a few miles? The more rational part of me cheered the first boy on. If he could convince the rest of the group it was impossible for me to have traveled so swiftly there was a chance they would double back and I would be able to make my way.

Those hopes were dashed as the third boy scoffed, "Sang isn't the delicate flower you think she is, Victor, she's as smart and strong as you or I."

Now it was Victor who sounded chagrined as he said, "I didn't call her a delicate flower. And I know she's smart. And strong. Maybe just not physically."

"I wonder-" Kota trailed off, seemingly deep in thought.

"Don't think in your head Kota, we can't read your mind." The third boy admonished.

"Max lead us to that stream a couple hundred yards from here. Do you think she would have thought to double back and go through the water so we'd lose the scent?"

The way he said it made it sound like I would be stupid for not thinking of it. But then again that seemed like the direction they were heading now so maybe I was the wiser after all.

"The stream seemed pretty deep, but Sang is a good swimmer, if she wanted to cross it she would." Said the third boy.

"There's no guarantee she went straight across she could have followed the stream in either direction before getting out on the other side to throw us off." Victor said.

Someone cursed, it sounded like Kota. It took every ounce of willpower not to lean over and see what they were doing.

"So what you're saying is, we've lost her?" Kota asked. He didn't sound angry but the frustration was still in the undertones of his voice. The most dominant emotion though seemed to be- despair? Did one slave really mean so much to them? It made me question how much my mother had asked in payment for me and it brought my blood to a boil. After all how could one put a price on a child?

"No," the third boy said with a fierceness that made my blood boil in a completely different way. "Let's keep going. Victor was right when he said she could have only gotten so far in this amount of time. Even if she had walked all night she will need to rest eventually, we'll catch up with her then."

I waited for minutes that felt like hours. I didnt hear their voices but I hadnt heard their departure either. Was it true they were able to move like ghosts? You'd never know of their presence until they were right on top of you. I shivered. I knew much of my fear stemmed from the mystery that shrouded them, but in these past 24 hours I'd learned plenty about them that was scary enough on it's own.

Hesitantly I leaned over so that I had a view of the ground. I breathed a sigh of relief. They were gone. I debated waiting a few more minutes before fleeing but I found myself too anxious to sit still. What if they returned for some reason and I lost my chance? I couldn't bare it if I was caught before I'd had the opportunity to run. Nimbly I climbed down and set off in the opposite direction of the stream I had found last night.

At first I tried to be quiet and stealthy but eventually that gave way to speed. My limbs were still sore from the day before but I forced myself to run as fast as I could. My panic fueled me. I tried to control my breathing but I wasn't used to the exertion. I guess that's why I hadn't noticed the hound chasing after me until it had pounced.

With a short cry I went down, my side landing on an outcropping root. I rolled on my back trying to ease the pain. The vicious hound that would probably be the end of me one way way or another was contentedly sitting on top of me. It's golden fur seemed to shine, even without the light of the moon or sun. It's mouth was filled with dozens of teeth that look sharp as knives. The dog panted heavily and seemed to grin at me.

Through the haze of pain I knew I needed to get up. I lifted my hands and pushed at the dogs chest. It gave a happy bark and licked my fingers. I shushed it quickly but it was too late. The gaggle of boys came crashing through the underbrush and stopped short at the sight of their beast sitting on top of me. I bit my lip willing myself not to cry. If I wasn't so frightened the bewilderment on their faces might have made me laugh.

As it was I took in the appearance of the three academy boys that had been sent to capture me. The one who had reached me first, he was bulky with red-brown hair and beautiful blue eyes. The one behind him the other two followed closely behind, one had fair skin and light brown hair, although he breathing heavily it looked at though he was a man who was in full control of everything he did. The last one had brown hair also but it was a softer shade and not cut quite as precisely as the previous boys. Through his shock I saw him assessing me with wide brown eyes that seemed to hold fire.

The boy with the cool confidence seemed to recover first, "are you alright Sang?"

He sounded sincere but I was afraid to answer. This was it, I was caught. I almost wished the fall would have knocked me out just so I wouldn't have to experience this fear and humiliation, but the more logical side of me knew that as long as I could move, I could still find a way to escape. The other boys seemed to recover just as quickly and began to move towards me. I bit my lip to hold back my sobs. Who was I kidding? There was no escape, not now.

Would it be stupid to try anyway? And could I live with myself if I didn't?

"C-could you call your dog?" I asked. I couldn't run with the stupid thing crushing my chest.

The question seemed to free the boys of the last of their shock. "Max come!"

The dog leapt off of me and bounded happily to it's owner. Trying to focus through the pain I connected his voice to the one named Kota. Was he in charge?

Trying to ignore the pain in my side I stood, watching the boys wearily. The red-head spoke soothingly still inching towards me, "I'm sorry he tackled you, he's never-"

I turned and started to run.

I made it a good ten feet before he sprang into action. Lunging after me he wrapped his strong arms around my waist and practically lifted me off the ground. Then with a grunt he actually did lift me and threw me over his shoulder. "Ahh" I cried out, not as much from the shock of it but from the pain in my side that had flared as he had grabbed me.

I put my hands on his back and lifted my head enough to see the boy, Kota, staring at the scene uncertainly. The other boy's eyes blazed with some unknown emotion. I gulped, oh this is bad.

They disappeared from my view as the red haired boy swung around and strode back the way they had come. "Nathan-" Kota began, clearly uncomfortable.

"It's better this way Kota, for now. She's upset and confused and she's going to end up hurting herself. Let's just get her home so she can rest. We'll explain everything later." Nathan replied in a gruff voice.

"Stop talking about me like I'm not here." I piped up indignantly, "And just for the record I was perfectly fine before your dog attacked me."

Oblivious to my annoyance the dog barked happily and wagged its tail. By now Nathan had taken the lead while Kota, and Victor trailed behind. Both kept their eyes locked on me as if I would vanish otherwise.

"You're covered in scratches." Nathan said pointedly. I looked at my arms, confused to see a dozen little scrapes. When had that happened?

"They don't hurt." I said softly. In fact I couldn't even feel them. What was really causing me pain was my side. I was going to have a bad bruise, but if I didn't escape soon it might be the least of my problems.

"It might be the adrenaline in your system is holding the pain back. I'll fix it for you once we get home." Kota said.

I cringed at the thought of going home with them. They were crazy, I had to get away. I'd tried outright running and that had failed. There was no way I'd be able to overpower the three of them. So i had to be smart. No more impulsive decisions. I had to bide my time and make my escape when they weren't looking.

That meant for the foreseeable future I was stuck.

In an effort to make myself more comfortable I wriggled my body, trying to ease my weight off of my hurt side. Nathan hoisted me up again and I gasped as I was jostled.

"Stop." Victor cried, "You're hurting her."

Nathan grunted and slowed down, "I was just making sure she didn't fall."

"Something's wrong with her side." Kota said, "She was trying to shift off of it."

It was a little unnerving to see how observantly they were watching me. It made me feel like a plant sample under a magnifying glass. Nathan gently moved me from over his shoulder so that I was now cradled in his arms. He turned around and I jumped not realizing how close Kota had gotten.

With deft fingers he lifted the hem of my skirt over my legs and hips so that my side was exposed. "Stop that." I cried trying to slap his probing hands away.

Victor materialized next to me and grabbed my hands. Kota continued his examination, occasionally poking or prodding me to see where I was sore. I whimpered helplessly, uncomfortable to be so utterly at their mercy.

I met Kota's eyes which were filled with guilt, "I didn't realize Max had hurt you so badly."

I humphed and looked away. I knew if I kept staring I would blurt out something stupid, like 'it's not that bad' or 'it wasn't your fault' when really it was their fault and the whole situation was worse then it seemed.

"We'll walk more slowly." Kota said decisively, "and Nathan can carry you like this so you won't be jostled as much. But you need to keep still and keep your hands to yourself. Do you understand Sang?" As he reached his last question he grabbed my chin, forcing me to look into his eyes.

I bit my cheek but didn't respond. Apparently this was good enough for Kota because he gave Victor a slow nod, who in turn gave my hands one last squeeze before releasing them. I crossed my arms but kept still other wise. With a pleased grin Kota gave the signal to keep walking.

My side didn't hurt as much when he held me this way, though the pain still radiated. Oddly I took comfort from being nestled against Nathan's broad chest. It was achingly familiar for some strange reason I couldn't place. I shook my head trying to cling to my fading anger. These were not good people. They had bough me, I was like property to them. Property that had caused alot of trouble. No matter how nice they were acting now I knew that it wouldn't last.

We walked for what felt like hours. The boys talked and made jokes, trying to include me at every opportunity. I ignored them. There were times when I caught myself biting my lip in order to hide a grin. They're antics were amusing to to be sure, but I knew what their sunny exteriors were hiding. I wasn't fooled.

Or at least, not very much.

Eventually we reached a point where the trees had thinned out. Munching on the sparse patches of grass were three hauntingly beautiful horses. At the sight of them my heart dropped. A part of me had assumed we would be spending the night in the woods, or at least a nearby town. But with horses we would probably reach the academy by nightfall. And then what chance would I have for escape?

Perhaps feeling my body tense Nathan shifted me so that I was more firmly pressed to his body. The action might have meant to be comforting but instead I Felt like I was suffocating. I started taking fast shallow breaths and my small body trembled.

"Are you afraid of the horses?" Nathan asked softly, "They won't hurt you Sang. Nothing will hurt you ever again."

Kota came to a stop beside us as Victor strode forward to ready the horses for our departure. "Is it her side?"

"No." Nathan said, then paused, "Do you think the ride will make it worse Kota?"

"It won't cause any more damage but it certainly won't be comfortable. I have something for the pain that we can give her." He jogged over to the saddlebags that leaned against a large oak. From inside he pulled out a green glass vial with a cork stopper.

I flinched back as he returned, "I'm not drinking that."

Kota looked at me completely baffled, "But why not? It will make you feel better."

"I won't drink something I know nothing about. You could have put anything in there."

Kota gave me a hurt look as Victor appeared at his side. "Whats going on?"

"I don't want to drink the medicine. I'll be fine without it. I can barely even feel my side anymore." I lied. Of course it still hurt but I would be damned if I let them poison me this early on.

The boys shared an exasperated look. Something passed between them over my head. Like lightning Victors hands shot out and wrapped around my wrists. Before I could think to struggled Kota had uncorked the bottle and forced the contents down my throat. Not giving me the chance to spit it out he covered my mouth and nose with his hands until I swallowed. My stomach turned and my eyes began to water.

I was so completely at their mercy and it terrified me.

Victor and Kota relaxed their grips on me simultaneously. Kota shifted his hand so that they were cradling my face lovingly. Victor's hands moved from my wrist to cup my hands gently. I whimpered at their identical expressions of love and patience. Was I going crazy?

Nathan leaned down so that his lips grazed my ear as he cooed, "It's okay Sang we've got you."

I let out a sob as Nathan moved his lips from my ear to my cheek. Layering soft kisses all over my face he continued to whisper sweet nothings as I cried. Kota's thumbs massaged the delicate space behind my ears and Victor entwined his fingers with mine. The sensations were overwhelming and I felt trapped.

The blurriness in my eyes increased past the point of tears. I felt like my world was spinning. Something was wrong. "What did you do?" I gasped.

Nathan shushed me, his lips still stroking over my soft skin. Kota moved a hand so that he could run it through my silky hair. "You know we'd never hurt you sang." He murmured.

"No- no I-" I said breathlessly. I felt my panic rising but there was something forcing it back. Making me drowsy.

"It's okay princess." Victor said, "just sleep now. When you wake you'll be safe and warm at home and we'll explain everything to you."

"You don't have to be afraid baby." Nathan said, his voice sounded so far away yet his words chilled me to my bones, "you're never going to be alone again. We've got you baby."

And just like that it all went dark.


	4. Chapter 4

(Nathan)

I leaned forward to press a soft kiss to the top of Sang's head. It lolled back against my chest as I held her carefully against me, not wanting to hurt her anymore but not wanting her to slip off of the horse either. My arms tightened reflexively. I would never let anything hurt her ever again.

"Don't squeeze her side Nathan." Victor called from behind. His voice was steady but if I were to look back I was sure I would recognize the frantic light in his eyes.

I was so so tired. We'd been riding since mid morning yesterday, alternating between a canter and a gallop. Now it was well past mid day and I was tired and frustrated and scared. So so scared. And so while I wanted to snap at Kota and Victor as they pelted me with reminders every quarter hour I didn't, because I knew they were just as scared and frustrated and tired as me; only they didn't have our little angel in their arms to soothe it away.

"If I held her anymore loosely she'd be at risk of falling off Victor."

"I know, I know, I just.." He trailed off. Even over the sounds of thundering hooves I thought I could hear his growl of frustration.

"Perhaps we should take a break." Kota shouted over his shoulder, pulling in the reins of his horse. Victor and I followed suit.

"Why are we stopping?" victor cried in frustration.

"We're all tired, the horses are tired, we need to rest or something bad will happen." His eyes flickered to Sang who was still nestled in my arms.

"Not for the night!" Victor protested, "Sang needs medicine, she needs food, she needs an actual bed."

Kota shifted his tormented gaze to Sang once again, warring within himself, do what was best for us or do what was best for her?

"How long will the drug last Kota?" I asked, drawing his gaze to me.

"Dr. Green said about 12 hours, but for someone of her size, who hasn't eaten or slept properly, I would think it would last a bit longer."

"While she sleeps she can't feel anything. While she sleeps we don't have to worry about her-"

Victor scoffed, "the day I cease worrying about her is the day all the stars fall from the heavens."

"Don't speak so soon brother," Kota interrupted, "once she is safe within the walls of the keep we'll never have to worry about her again."

Our eyes all went to her sleeping form at once, her brows were furrowed and her pink lips were twisted in a tempting pout. Asleep we needn't worry, but awake...

"We stop to eat." Kota said bringing his horse to a full stop before leaping off. He held out his arms expectantly and I handed off our greatest treasure to him. Victor jumped off his horse and collected the provisions from the saddle bags as Kota ambled towards the shaded ground. He slid down the oak, he'd certainly hear about any tears or stains later from Gabriel, cradling Snag in his arms.

I was slower to get off my horse. I took the reins of all three of our animals and tied them to a low hanging branch, surrounded by rough shrubs for them to graze on.

Asleep we needn't worry, but there was no telling the trouble she would find once she was awake.

...

"Hello?" a soft voice called. "Hello is someone there? I-I'm in need of some assistance."

I pulled the reins of my horse, not quite sure if my solitude had gotten the best of me or if there was someone calling out. The voice was far too lovely to have been a real person. And yet-

"Hello. P-pl-please help me." it was a bit stronger this time, though no less beautiful. I guided my horse to the left of the fork in the trail, the opposite of where I needed to go. What did it matter though? I was late already. The storm had kept me in the neighboring village for far longer than expected, what was another half hour one way or another? Especially if I were to meet the charming damsel in distress with the beautiful voice?

"Is someone there?" I called out, wondering if the girl was hurt or if she had just strayed from the trail and gotten lost in the thick underbrush.

"Yes! Yes, I'm here, I-I-I'm in a t-t-tree."

I let out a little chuckle. In a tree? She had trailed off there at the end so it was hard to be sure, surely she hadn't said in a tree. Unless of course it was some strange figure of speech from her village, in that case stuck up in a tree would make perfect-

As I rounded the bend of the trail I saw a large tree had fallen across the path, and in the midst of it's branches was a girl.

I felt my lips twitch, but I tried my best to remain expressionless as I asked, "How did you manage to get stuck up there?"

She blushed and pressed a finger to her lips, "I use these trails quite often, I-I like to explore. I suppose the storm knocked the tree over." She finished with a shrug and a bashful smile.

Her smile was like a strike of lightning in that i could almost feel the electricity surging through my limbs, paralyzing me. She was so beautiful when she smiled, when she blushed, when she spoke. In my addled state it was if I could find no other word to describe this enchanting creature. An image of her overtook my mind, in a beautiful gown under shimmering lights with soft music playing in the background. Holding onto me as we danced, smiling at me.

I shook myself, realizing what a fool I must look, standing about daydreaming while she was stuck in an infernal tree of all things. Speaking of which...

"If you don't mind my saying so, that doesn't really explain how you came to be in this predicament."

Her blush intensified, "While I was exploring I found a flower, it grows by a pond that's not too far from here. It's a Draconean river lily. I guess you could find it near any body of fresh water but I've only seen it here sir. The tree didn't look quite so hard to navigate from the other side, and I really needed the flowers, so I thought I'd just try to climb over." She pressed her finger a bit harder on her bottom lip, "As you can see my plan didn't work out quite as well as I'd hoped."

I smiled up at her, "any chance you could find your way back the way you came?"

"Ah no, I tried that a little while back and it didn't go very well." She raised her hand from her lip to grasp the branch next to her, "would you mind directing me out from your side sir?"

She asked so sweetly, as if she didn't realize she already had me in the grasp of her delicate hands.

"It would be my pleasure. There's a smaller branch to you left and down a ways I don't know if you can see it. Just reach your foot out, just like that..."

And so I coached her down, everything was going fine until she ran out of foot holds, and even then I just had to leap off my horse and hold out my arms and she complied right away. To feel her in my arms was pure heaven. Afterwards helped her onto my horse and felt her slender arms wrap around my waist. We rode to her pond and found her elusive flowers, to which the explained the purpose of was to burn in order to create vapors that helped those with trouble breathing. Afterwards I asked her the use of each and every plant we came across, just to hear her beautiful voice.

It wasn't until I asked her if she ventured into the woods often and she stiffened that I realized something was wrong.

I turned my head over my shoulder to see her gaze cast downwards and her face drained of it's color.

"Do you mean do I take things from the woods very often?" She asked so softly that even with only a hair's breadth between us I could scarcely determine the words.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked, baffled by her sudden shyness.

"I'm sorry sir, I just meant," she raised a finger to her lips, "Are you from here sir, not the village but maybe somewhere close by?"

"Yes, just to the east," I replied thinking of the high stone walls of BlackBourne Academy.

"Then you know the harshness of our laws in regards to stealing. I-I know that it's not right, to steal that is, but the people in my village, they really are in desperate need sir."

"Darling girl, " I said realizing through all of our talk I still hadn't learned her name, and she had yet to inquire about mine, "I don't think picking a few flowers really constitutes as stealing."

"No, perhaps not to you or I, but to the heads of the land it would be considered a crime of the highest offense!" Before I could put her mind at ease she continued, "The woods, they are considered property of the BlackBourne Academy, you need expensive permits to do anything in regards to it, be it hunting, or lumbering, or even picking flowers. The people who need the herbs don't have very much money, not many people in my village do."

I paused completely mystified, "Permits?"

"5 gold pieces a quarter, sometimes it goes up depending on the season but it's never less than that. It cheaper to buy land to plant on, or go to the butcher or baker in the next village over. The families who can't afford that make due."

"Like you?" I asked gently.

She flinched back as if she'd been struck, an angry flush filling her cheeks. "I don't do it for a profit. I do it to survive, and to help others to survive."

"I didn't mean-"

"I know it would be hard to understand, you obviously live a comfortable life," She said a bit softer, some of the anger leaving her eyes, "but sometimes you have to do something wrong in order to do what's right."

My heart ached at the thought of her having to endure anything harder than climbing out of a stupid tree. I wished that I could kneel and give her vows of love and protection, she'd gasp and blush and beg me to stand, but I wouldn't until the seriousness had left her face and all that remained was her brilliant smile. But there was nothing silly about this situation.

"How does one acquire one of these permits?" I asked, gently as not to stir her anger again.

"In the commons, all you have to do is ask for Mr. Hendricks. If you slip him something extra the process goes quite a bit quicker." She confided with thinly veiled disgust. I clenched the reins in my hands at the thought of what the 'something extra' entailed.

...

As I munched on my bread I couldn't help staring in the direction of her village, so small and quaint, and seemingly unexplainably destitute. She had lied to me about where she lived, or at least tried, bless her heart, claiming a small patch of land many miles west of the village she referred to as her own. It didn't escape me that she listed the opposite direction of where I had said I resided not a few moments before. It was easy to leave my horse grazing and follow her through the brush and brambles to her humble abode where she was greeted with screaming the likes of which I hadn't heard in a very long time.

Even then I longed to go to her and whisk my angel away from what was clearly her personal hell but the something didn't sit right with me. The BlackBourne Academy didn't use permits to limit the removal of resources from the forest, and if we did we would never think to charge such an exoberant price. Why had the complaint of such an imposition never reached our ears.

I couldn't help wondering if she had asked my identity that day if Sang herself would have been so forthcoming. How lucky I was that I had been wearing a merchants simple garb instead of my fine linens and crest which marked me as the noble class. How afraid she would have been of me then.

Not that her opinion of me was probably much better know, I thought with a snort.

I shook my head at the questioning stares of my brothers. "What if she hates us?"

After all how could she not? Every lie, every awful rumor she had ever heard had come to life the minute Luke and North knocked on her door.

As if reading my mind Kota replied, "Sang is a smart girl, brilliant really, to have learned so much just from reading and her own studies..." Kota stared down at her with a serene smile on his face.

Victor cleared his throat.

"She'll believe what she see's not what she's been told. She's witnessed the poison of false words enough times to have learned to make judgements for herself."

After that we fell silent. What she had seen so far was a group of feral admirers chasing her to the ends of the earth in order to possess her. How in God's name would they ever be able to convince her they were anything else.

Kota shifted and we all stood. He handed Sang off to Victor who pressed soft kisses along her brow before handing her to me. Our saddle bags were repacked and we were resaddled in a matter of minutes. Sang rested softly against my chest, my arms circling her once more. Asleep she was safe, but what would happen once she awoke?


	5. Chapter 5

(Sang)

Flashing lights. Shadowy figures. Soft voices. Plush bed. Silky blankets. Sweet smells. A sharp pain in my side. A dull aching in my bones; but worse off in my legs. I drifted in and out of consciousness so many times that, even had I my wits about me, I wouldn't have been able to keep count.

There were many people around me, usually touching me; rubbing creams on my side, brushing aside my hair, holding my hand and even pressing soft kisses onto whatever piece of bare skin they could find. As someone who wasn't used to prolonged physical contact, even from my family, it made me uncomfortable. I wanted to thrash and kick and bite and I would have, had I the energy to do so. Even though I didn't have the presence of mind to observe my surroundings it was easy enough to tell I wasn't at home and the people in the room were obviously not my family.

It came back to me in bits and pieces. My father had abandoned us. I couldn't support my family on my own. Money dwindled quickly and with it whatever tolerance my mother and sister had for me. My mother sold me to the academy. I ran. I fought. I ran again. They found me. They drugged me. I had to escape. But they weren't going to give me a chance to.

By the time I was able to regain consciousness (though admittedly not _total_ awareness) I knew of everything that had happened up to this point. There was no moment of blissful ignorance and yet for the first time since my mother had told me of my fate there was a tickle of doubt in the back of my mind. Yes I had attacked them, yes I had run from them, yes I was covered in scratches and bruises _because_ of them; but they hadn't done anything to really hurt me. hey had laughed and smiled and spoke to me without malice or condescension. Though my side still hurt it was obvious it had been tended to along with the rest of my acquired scrapes and cuts. And I was lying in a soft bed, wrapped in blankets, and propped up on pillows. For a moment I dared to think _maybe they don't want to hurt me._

The little voice of hope was struck down by my much louder voice of reason: _because_ _they don't want to damage their property._

I flinched at the thought and whoever was next to me on the bed froze.

"Sang? Are you awake princess?"

I couldn't help blinking at the title. Princess? Too late I realized it might have been better go on 'sleeping.'

For all my musings I had only come to the conclusion that I couldn't begin to anticipate what they had in store for me.

I turned my head to the side to gaze at the boy sitting next to me, though thankfully not under the blankets with me. He was one of the three who had tracked me through the woods. Even in my foggy state I was able to recognize him; he was the boy with the fire eyes.

He beamed at me, his eyes lighting up. "You were moving around alot in your sleep mumbling too. It sounded like you were having a nightmare but we couldn't wake you up."

I blinked at him, realizing, even still in a hazy state of mind, that I would pick the nightmare sleeping rather than the one I was living.

He chuckled and shifted me closer to where he could plant a soft kiss on the top of my head. He stayed there a moment longer exhaling onto my hair. It was strange having someone so close, it didn't feel bad exactly but it still made me feel... twitchy. In my state, with bones that might as well have been jelly and a head filled with fog it was all I could seem to manage.

"Don't worry Sang, you're safe now."

I bit my lip as not to scoff and endanger myself further. I at least had that much sense.

We sat in silence for a moment before he asked, "how is your side?"

I moved the arm closest to the boy to touch the wrapping around my side. It was sore, and the pain flared at my touch, but it was nothing that I hadn't had before.

"It's fine." I whispered, my throat scratchy from disuse.

He gazed at my form longingly as I lifted a hand from my side to brush my neck. With a little cough I attempted to ask,"Where-" my voice caught. I cleared my throat and tried once more "Where am I?"

My questioned seemed to rouse him from his stupor. He looked down at me cautiously as if I would spring up and disappear at any moment. Or perhaps he was wary of receiving the same treatment as his two brothers that had been sent to collect me. What must they have thought when one returned with a broken nose and the other with a bruised ...member. I blushed at the thought even as my stomach rolled in terror.

"We're in the blackbourne academy Sang. This room is yours, as is everything in it. Gabriel picked out most of it but the rest of us helped where he let us." He rolled his eyes playfully but the set of his body was still tense, as if he were sitting next to a wild animal and not a young girl whom they had bought and drugged not more than a day ago.

I took account of the stiffness of my body and rethought; who knows how long I've been drugged. The thought made my skin prickle.

I glanced about the room really noticing it for the first time. The walls and floor were cold grey stone but they were covered with colorful tapestries and rugs. There were thick pink curtains covering the windows that matched the canopy over the bed which cast the room in a rosy glow. The furniture was dark wood with detailing that must have taken a great deal of skill and time to carve out. It didn't change the reality; I was only here because they had forced me here. I turned back towards Victor who continued to stare at me earnestly.

"It's-it's beautiful." I said quietly, "Gabriel must be very - talented"

"Something is wrong."

I blinked slowly.

"You don't like it." He breathed. I cocked my head to the side, had he come to the conclusion that perhaps girls did not particularly like being kidnapped?

I bit the inside of my cheek knowing it was wishful thinking on my part; had he not gotten that impression before there was nothing in my softly spoken words to alert him to it now.

"We can change anything you want. It's your room after all, you can do what you want with it, or rather tell us and we'll do it. We would do anything for you."

I blinked again.

"You're concerned that the room isn't to my liking?" I asked in disbelief, ignoring the last part which he had murmured so quietly I couldn't help but wonder if it was a product of my imagination.

His cheeks darkened with a handsome blush and he ran his hands through his hair. He let out a short laugh that seemed somehow bitter and desperate at the same time. "Yes Sang," He turned the full force of his fire eyes on me, "I care whether you the room is to your liking."

"Why?" I asked somewhat desperate myself. Desperate for a clear head, desperate for a moment alone, desperate for something to make sense in this jumble of a mess.

This time it was he who took a moment to blink at me.

"Because I care about you."

I felt like I had been struck in my stomach. For a moment my breath left me and my heart seemed to stop. his words, so different from his actions, seemed so sincere. Throughout this whole ordeal I'd thought the boys crazy in the sense that they believed their station afforded them leniency in common goodness; but what if they were actually crazy, in the sense that they were mentally ill? It seemed preposterous that it could have gone unchecked in men of such means but truly who would have thought to bring it to their attention. In this state there was no telling what they were capable of.

And yet - could they all truly be ill? They called themselves brothers but they shared no common blood, which was where diseases of the mind originated. Perhaps it was something else, some illness caught from food or beast that had disrupted their mental facilities. Perhaps they could be cured.

Looking into the man's fire eyes, which blazed clear despite his nervousness at my silence, I felt a looming shadow of doubt. He didn't seem sick... And yet it seemed my only hope of freedom that maybe after I healed them they would be of sane enough mind to let me go free. My stomach twisted at the thought; wishing someone ill to better my own situation. What had I become in so short a time.

 _I'll only wish him ill if it's something that excuses his actions, something I can heal._

And yet even if I could identify his illness, even if I knew of a cure, would they give me a chance to help them?

I looked into his blazing eyes as if the answers would spring forth for me. I remembered staring into his eyes as he grasped my wrists as their leader forced the confounded potions down my throat. He hadn't been the one to drug me, but he hadn't thought to question it either.

I closed my eyes, trying to shield myself from the memories. The fact remained that if he was sick it wasn't his fault. If he was sick I had to try and help him, no matter what he had done or would do to me. I suppose that much hadn't changed already.

And if I failed I would escape. Despite my kindness and my healers oath, if I tried and failed I would find a way to leave. No matter what.


End file.
